Louis Robinson
Louis Robinson is a new character in the Phineas and Ferb Series. He is also one of the main characters in the Teenagers 4 Life Series. But perhaps you are looking for Louis Robinson in the Pokemon Anime..... You might also be looking for him in the Sonic Anime..... Biography Early Life and Childhood He was born in New Bark Town and used to be a pokemon trainer. He was a very joyful baby and rarely cried. He had a sister named Lyra. They liked to play and everything. When Louis was 4 years old, he made his first trip to Danville. When in Danville the first person he meet was Candace Flynn. After that, he was introduced to Phineas and Ferb. The younger years were fantastic to him. Both were like dreams you never want to wake up from. Like Candace, Louis was obsessed with a toy when he was young, for some reason he liked to carry around two teddy bears, both huge! One brown and one white. Candace played with Louis using her Ducky MoMo doll. 'Middle School Years' Louis was doing great in Middle School. However he did get picked on often for his hair. His friends kept him company and probably once in a while he'd have a day off from being bullied. He does however, have golden pipes which gave him more friends. However, when he reached the end of 8th grade, Candace, Vanessa, Monty, and Stacy have invited him to join the Danville High School and transfer. Louis happily accepted their request and had to make 8th grade worth it. He told his friends and they all joined Danville's High School. 'Teen Years' Louis as of now has just turned 14. It was seemed to be that Candace was thirteen. When Louis graduated Middle School, he transferred to Danville's High School. Like Candace, they like to go to the mall and usually Louis would help Jermey at the Slushy Dawg Stand. Personality Louis is a very modest and casual type of person. He goes with the flow and overuses metaphors. He is like Monty Monogram very much. He is happy when Phineas and Ferb build things unlike Candace he enjoys. He's sad when the Lazer Beam from Doofenshmirtz hits the invention. Physical Apperance Louis Robinson is a thirteen year old character. He has dirty blond hair. Also he wears a blue jacket with no gloves on. He wears black jeans and blue shoes. Sometimes the features shown in Louis gets many people mixed up as "Louis R. Monogram" being Morty's young brother, when in reality he is not. Relationships Candace Flynn Candace Flynn is Louis' childhood best friend. Both had obsessions with toys while they were young and both like to be active. Apparently it feels as if Louis is Candace's Rag Doll when she uselessly attempts to bust Phineas and Ferb. It seems to be apparent that both go their seperate ways and have things to do with Phineas and Ferb. (Candace is to bust and Louis is to join.) Usually both would have hangouts at the Coffee Shop and the mall. Still as weird as she finds her, she listens to her non stop conversations about Jeremy. Monty Monogram Monty is almost like Louis' doppleganger. They have meet when he was assigned a mission along with Agent P to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Rod, and Dr. Eggman. Louis had this had made Monty find out Louis was a gymnast and did acrobatics just like him. One casual day Monty invited Louis over the local coffee shop to have tea with his friends. Louis was very suprised of who he meet. After this he found out that he was Major Monogram's son. Monty also found out that Louis' middle name was "Montgomery". Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Vanessa meet Louis on the misson to save the world for Doofenshmirtz, Rod, and Eggman. After that they both meet each other and exchanged numbers and all the other stuff casual teen agers do. Both have found that they were popstars and wanted to dream big. However, the same day Monty invited Louis, he saw Vanessa. It was then found out to Louis that Monty and him were dating. At this moment, Louis has gone suspicious. Also both did once again travel back in Medieval Times as lost monarchs. 'Jeremy Johnson' Louis usually goes to the "Slushy Dawg" or "Slushy Burger" stand to help out Jeremy. Candace seems to walk over and become jealous of Louis trying to work with her "Boyfriend". Jermey does really like Louis as a friend though. 'Stacy Hirano' Stacy and Louis first meet one day when Candace invited Louis to hang out at the mall. Stacy meet Louis and it seems to be that Stacy just wants to secretly move back from Candace along with Louis. She, like Louis, finds it weird that Candace just talks about "Busting" and "Jeremy". Louis does also find Stacy's obsession with shoes weird. Phineas Flynn Phineas and Louis have shared a close bond together. Louis seems rather interested in what Phineas and Ferb both build. He is very impressed of Phineas' non stop talking making him courageous and more powerful in front of him and his friends. This has happened several times. However Phineas seems to find Louis the most interesting and popular of all men, which according to the DHS Popularity List, Louis is Number 9. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella and Louis share a very close friendship with each other. Sometimes she gives Louis a little "sneak peek" of Isabella's Gossips with her troop members about her long lasting crush on Phineas. She likes to sometimes interrupt Candace and Louis' Coffee breaks. She is a great influence to get to work! Ferb Fletcher Louis and Ferb are somewhat friends. Due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks, it is very difficult to determine if Louis and Ferb are friends or if they're not. On most occasions Ferb does things with the actions which impresses Louis even more than it impresses him with Phineas. Perry the Platypus Perry the Platypus and Louis are partners in combat and fighting evil. Usually on times when Perry is struggling and trying to escape a trap or help Doof, Louis usually helps him. This makes Perry relies on Louis to help him defeat Doof. However when Perry and Louis return to Phineas and Ferb's house, Louis acts like absolutely nothing has happened to prevent Perry from being in jeporady with Phineas and Ferb knowing that Perry is a Secret Agent. Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Singers Category:Monty Monogram Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon Works